


Enjoy The Silence

by Blue_Five



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Death, M/M, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tears make no sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy The Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I should so not be allowed to write when I'm stressed .... And this was done entirely on my phone so forgive the errors.

Mike stood beside Harvey at the food cart and sighed. He enjoyed these moments best of all during the day -- time alone with Harvey was a thing to be treasured. Mike felt like a dragon clutching precious gold to his chest whenever he had these minutes and seconds with the man he loved irrevocably. He didn't want to release Harvey back to the world ever but he always did. After all, HE was in love ... not Harvey.

Harvey had made it quite clear early on in their clandestine meetings that it would never be more than physical between them. Harvey was exclusively Mike's in that regard but ONLY in that regard. Outside those stolen touches and caresses, Harvey belonged to Harvey alone. Mike had accepted the limitation like anyone else who had shared Harvey's bed because, after all, what choice did any of them really have? Harvey was a singularity in their universe, drawing hapless lovers to him to be consumed by their own desire. Harvey's walls were what they all beat themselves to death upon ... and loved him for allowing them the pleasure.

Mike loved Harvey deeply. He knew it would end with him crying like a lovesick teenager but he simply refused to give up. Today was no different. He stood, teasing with his boss about some random movie quote, loving Harvey more with every breath when suddenly it was nearly impossible to take said breath. It was suddenly, very definitely impossible to stand and so Mike let his body topple like a tree. He vaguely realized that he was lying sprawled across Harvey's body as he'd done on so many lazy Sunday mornings. He saw the dark stain spreading over the perfectly tailored dress shirt and soaking the vest over it. Mike weakly pressed his hand down over the seeping wound in Harvey's chest, begging the universe not to take this man from him. "Please ... no ... not him, not my Harvey ... not my ---"

* * *

 

Harvey jerked awake with a gasped "Mike". He slumped back against the pillows as alarms buzzed and a nurse entered to take his vitals and sympathetically soothe him over the nightmare. Harvey endured it silently.

When the nurse left and he was alone again, Harvey's fingers drifted over the bandages covering the sutures that traced a line splitting his chest open over his heart. He listened to the heart monitor counted out steady beats signifying life going forward relentlessly despite the petty dramas of humans.

Harvey hadn't spoken to anyone since he'd awakened in the hospital a week ago. He'd been too weak at first but when his one question had been answered in the negative, Harvey had fallen silent.

He spoke in his dreams sometimes but awake and aware he never made a sound. He didn't think he ever would again. After all, when the one person whose near-constant chatter was the music he lived to hear daily was gone, what point were words?

Words could have told Mike he was loved and treasured more than life itself. Words could have erased the barely concealed hurt and insecurity every time Mike realized he was being dismissed from Harvey's presence -- whether on a Sunday evening after a day of energetic sex and watching baseball or just after a shared moment at work when Harvey had to retreat or risk revealing everything.

Words were useless now. Useless since Donna explained that the bullet, fired from some desperate man's gun, had torn through Mike and left him bleeding to death. His heart, that amazing organ that never seemed to run out of love to give the undeserving, had kept beating long enough to keep his body alive but not his amazing mind. By the time Harvey ended up on the OR table, Mike --- all that had ever made up the most amazing person in the whole of creation --- was gone. Only his strong heart remained. And that had gone into Harvey in a directed donation ordered by Louis, of all people, to replace Harvey's shredded and broken one.

Harvey lay silent with Mike's heart beating steadily away in him. His tears fell without sound.


End file.
